Promise
by saya sayya
Summary: 'Aku mencintaimu, Jongdae-ya. Kau tidak sendirian, Jongdae-ya. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu saat kau mengingatku dan membutuhkanku.' -Yixing. FF LayChen/XingDAe. Mature Content. If You Don't Like, Don't Read. Be a Good Person.


LayChen Fanfiction

Saya sayya's present

Happy Reading..

PRANG! BRAK!

Berbagai macam perabotan rumah tangga itu pecah tak berbentuk. Membentur lantai dengan keras tanpa menyisakan satu ruangpun untuk bergerak. Segalanya berserakan memenuhi lantai kamar seseorang. Seorang namja yang berdiri disamping meja.

Namja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya tanpa memedulikan kakinya yang berdarah. Ia menginjak serpihan kaca pecah bekas beberapa vas yang ia lempar ke lantai. Dengan perlahan, kakinya mulai meninggalkan bekas darah dilantai menuju ke tempat tidurnya yang sudah berantakan.

Namja manis itu menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Menekuk kedua kakinya untuk ia peluk dan berakhir dalam diam. Tatapan matanya kosong dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang berantakan. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan, pipinya yang berbercak air mata dan tubuhnya yang hanya terlapisi sebuah kaos putih berlengan pendek juga sebuah bokser berwarna hitam.

Sungguh mengenaskan jika melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu dan kini namja manis itu mengubah posisinya semakin meringkuk layaknya sebuah janin dalam kandungan seorang ibu. Tubuhnya bergetar menghantarkan rasa sesak dan ia mulai menangis.

Menangis dengan sebuah rasa sakit yang besar dan tak tertahankan. Tangis pilunya menggema memenuhi pendengarannya. Membuatnya semakin merasa sesak di dalam dadanya. Ia benci dengan semua perasaan yang ia rasakan. Ia membencinya, sangat membencinya.

Hingga sebuah pelukan ia rasakan. Pelukan yang begitu hangat dan nyaman. Pelukan yang selalu membuatnya merasa tenang karena pelukan itu adalah pelukan dari orang yang tersayang. Namja manis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sedih sosok namja tampan yang memeluknya dari belakang itu.

"Yixing-ge," panggilnya sambil mengusap lembut pipi namja tampan dihadapannya. Namja tampan itu mengulas senyumnya dan ikut mengusap pipi namja manis di dalam dekapannya itu.

Jemarinya yang pucat membelai lembut bercak air mata di pipi namja manis itu tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. Ia juga merapikan beberapa helai rambut namja manis itu dengan tatapan penuh kehangatannya. Lalu setelahnya mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangatnya yang masih sama.

' _Jongdae-ya...'_

Namja manis bernama Jongdae itu bergumam. Ia melesakkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke dada bidang Yixing dan menghirup aroma dari sang namja tampan. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher Yixing dan menempelkan seluruh tubuhnya ke tubuh Yixing.

Keduanya hanya saling diam menikmati moment pelukan mereka. Tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan hangat itu barang sejenak saja. Seakan enggan kehilangan sosok yang sangat mereka rindukan dan juga mereka sayangi ini. Hembusan nafas mereka-pun terkadang terdengar saling menyatu seakan mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

"Yixing-ge," panggil Jongdae kembali dan melepas pelukannya. Yixingpun melakukan hal yang sama dan kembali menatap Jongdae dengan pandangan hangatnya.

"Miliki aku, ge. Miliki aku selamanya. Aku-aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku lagi," ucap Jongdae sambil mencengkeram erat kemeja yang dipakai oleh Yixing. Namja manis itu menundukkan kepalanya menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah kembali.

Hanya selang beberapa detik, Yixing mendongakkan kepala Jongdae dan mengecup kening namja manis itu. Keduanya saling memejamkan mata meresapi betapa dalamnya perasaan yang mengikuti ciuman lembut itu. Seakan mereka tidak akan pernah merasakannya kembali.

Yixing menurunkan ciumannya untuk berlabuh di kedua mata Jongdae, lalu hidungnya, kedua pipinya. Dan yang terakhir bibir namja manis selayaknya bagai candu baginya. Yixing menciumnya dengan penuh kelembutan dan juga perasaan mendalam membuat Jongdae merasakan kuncup bunga di dadanya.

Keduanya saling menatap setelah ciuman itu terputus dan Yixing mengubah posisinya menjadi diatas Jongdae. Namja tampan itu menatap seluruh wajah Jongdae yang begitu manis baginya. Ia telusuri garis wajah Jongdae dengan jemarinya yang pucat. Membuat Jongdae meremang hingga tanpa sadar ia memejamkan matanya.

Yixing mendekatkan kepalanya dan kembali mencium bibir Jongdae. Lebih perlahan dan penuh dengan hasrat, berbeda dari sebelumnya. Yixing meraih tangan kiri Jongdae untuk ia genggam dan kembali mencium dan melumat lamat-lamat bibir manis Jongdae.

"Eumh," lenguh Jongdae saat merasakan lidah Yixing mulai mengekspor rongga mulutnya. Namja manis itu mengalungkan tangan kanannya ke leher Yixing dan membalas ciuman namja tampan itu.

Hingga beberapa waktu kemudian, kecipak suara terdengar disertai deru nafas yang cepat mengambil oksigen di udara. Jongdae memejamkan matanya dan menahan nafasnya saat Yixing mulai mengecup rahang bawahnya, bergerak ke samping hingga menyentuh belakang telinganya dan berakhir menyusuri leher jenjangnya.

"Engghh, geeh," lenguhnya sambil menggenggam erat tangan kanan Yixing. Tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam benak Jongdae bahwa ia akan merasakan rasa geli dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Wajahnya mulai terasa panas dan memerah dengan keringat yang mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Jangan lupakan dengan deru nafasnya yang kian memberat disertai dengan lenguhan yang terus keluar dari bibir manisnya.

Yixing terus memberikan ciuman dan lumatan di leher Jongdae. Memenuhinya dengan berbagai macam bekas kegiatannya menjelajahi leher Jongdae. Yixing merasakan bagaimana hawa tubuh Jongdae mulai terasa panas bercampur akan gairah yang meluap.

Tangan kanan Yixing mulai meraba masuk ke dalam kaos Jongdae. Mengelus lembut perut namja manis itu dengan gerakan sensual. Naik perlahan menuju salah satu puttingnya yang mulai mengeras. Membuat Jongdae tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya dengan tubuhnya yang melengkung ke atas.

Afeksi-afeksi yang tidak pernah dirasakan Jongdae mampu membuat kepalanya pening penuh akan kenikmatan. Tubuhnya meremang dengan gerakan sensual yang diberikan Yixing kepadanya dan desahannyapun semakin terdengar memenuhi segala penjuru di kamar tersebut. Deru nafasnya juga semakin memberat seiring dengan kebutuhan nafsunya yang semakin memuncak.

Yixing melepas genggaman tangannya dan melepas kaos Jongdae. Membuangnya ke segala arah dan tanpa menunggu lama, namja tampan itu mencium kedua dada Jongdae. Membuat namja manis itu melengkungkan tubuhnya dan mendesah nikmat. Kedua tangannya beralih meremas rambut Yixing seakan memintanya melakukan hal yang lebih daripada menciumnya.

"Anhhh ngghhh," desahnya saat Yixing mencium dan melumat kedua putting Jongdae secara bergantian. Yixing kembali menorehkan karyanya ke sekitar dada Jongdae yang semakin membuat namja manis itu menggeliat tak karuan.

Ciumannya turun ke arah perut Jongdae dan kembali memberikan ciuman-ciuman sensualnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kedua paha Jongdae dan langsung melepaskan bokser dan celana dalam namja manis itu. Yixing menaikkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Jongdae dan menatapnya dalam.

Jongdae membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam dan ikut menatap Yixing. Namja manis itu menyunggingkan senyumannya dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jongdae. Seketika itu juga, keduanya kembali berciuman dengan penuh gairah. Tangan Yixing mulai bergerak menelusuri dada Jongdae, turun ke perutnya dan berakhir di atas junior Jongdae yang mulai mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Ahhh hah ngghh," desah Jongdae saat Yixing mulai mengurut juniornya dan memberikan lumatan bergairah di kedua puttingnya. Ia mendesah disertai dengan erangan penuh kenikmatan saat merasakan dua kenikmatan yang tidak bisa ia definisikan. Sungguh, ia merasa pening karena kenikmatan tersebut.

Saat ia akan mencapai puncaknya, Yixing menghentikan semua kegiatannya dan mendengar Jongdae mendesah kecewa. Namja tampan itu menyunggingkan senyumannya dan mulai melepas semua bajunya hingga tak berbusana. Jongdae memalingkan wajahnya saat ia melihat junior Yixing yang sudah menegak.

Yixing mengecup pipi Jongdae membuat namja manis itu menoleh ke arahnya dan langsung menyambut ciuman Yixing. Kaki Yixing membuka lebar-lebar kedua kaki Jongdae dan mulai menggoda namja manis itu dengan menggesekkan lututnya dengan junior Jongdae. Membuat namja manis itu mendesah tertahan di dalam ciumannya.

Kedua tangan Yixing beralih turun untuk menggoda kedua paha Jongdae dan mengelusnya secara sensual. Membuat namja manis itu melepas ciumannya dan mendesah dengan wajah penuh kenikmatannya. Yixing mulai mengulum jarinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam hole Jongdae.

Membuat namja manis itu memekik kaget karena rasa aneh di dalam hole-nya. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya dengan tidak nyaman saat lagi-lagi satu jari Yixing memasuki holenya. Ia meringis kesakitan saat dirasanya kedua jari Yixing bergerak di dalam holenya.

Yixing mencium bibir Jongdae saat namja manis itu memekik kesakitan karena tiga jarinya yang memasuki holenya. Namja tampan itu menggerakkan jarinya hingga tak lama Jongdae mulai terbiasa dan mendesah karenanya. Yixing sedikit mempercepat gerakan tangannya sebelum menariknya keluar membuat Jongdae mendesah kecewa lagi.

Namja tampan itu mulai menyiapkan juniornya di depan hole Jongdae dan mencoba memasukkannya. Jongdae yang merasakan rasa panas dan perih mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Kepalanya terasa begitu pening dan juga berat seakan tubuhnya akan terbelah menjadi dua.

Yixing mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Jongdae dengan mencium bibirnya dan mengusap sensual kedua puttingnya. Tak lama kemudian, Jongdae mulai merilekskan tubuhnya dan membalas ciuman Yixing.

"Achkhhh," pekiknya saat Yixing menghentakkan sekali masuk juniornya ke dalam hole Jongdae. Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya menahan rasa perih dan juga penuh di dalam holenya. Saat ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut di pipinya, Jongdae membuka matanya dan melihat senyuman Yixing.

"Bergeraklah, ge," ucap Jongdae yang langsung mendapat ciuman lembut di bibirnya. Yixing mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan dan terkadang Jongdae masih merintih kesakitan. Tangan kirinya meraih tangan kanan Jongdae untuk ia genggam dan tangan kanannya mulai mengurut junior Jongdae.

Tak lama kemudian Yixing mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Membuat Jongdae mendesah tertahan di sela-sela ciumannya. Genggaman tangannya mengerat saat ia mulai merasakan kenikmatan tak tertahankan dari Yixing. Rasanya begitu nikmat dan Jongdae menginginkan lebih.

"Ngaahhh ge ahhh," desahnya penuh kenikmatan tiada tara saat Yixing berhasil menumbuk titiknya. Yixing semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan menumbuk titik Jongdae diiringi dengan desahan kenikmatan Jongdae yang menggema.

Tangannya melepas junior Jongdae dan menggenggam tangan Jongdae di samping kepalanya. Yixing terus menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga Jongdae memunceratkan hasratnya yang terpendam. Cairannya lolos mengenai perut Yixing dan juga perutnya.

Yixing mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali dengan cepat. Jongdae kembali mendesah saat Yixing terus menumbuk titik spotnya berulang-ulang kali. Bahkan kini namja tampan itu melumat kedua puttingnya secara bergantian. Membuat tubuh Jongdae menggeliat dan melengkung ke atas karena kenikmatan yang tiada duanya itu.

Keduanya mulai menggerakkan kedua tubuhnya berlainan arah, mencari kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan mereka raih. Tidak ada kata yang terucap untuk mendeskripsikannya. Hanya ada desahan kenikmatan dikala kabut putih penuh dengan nikmat dunia itu mereka rasakan.

' _Aku mencintaimu, Jongdae-ya...'_

Terik mentari yang masuk melalui celah tirai kamarnya mampu membuat Jongdae mengerjapkan matanya. Namja manis itu meraih kesadarannya dan langsung menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Ia ubah posisinya yang miring ke arah kanan menjadi miring ke arah kiri.

Tangannya mulai meraba sisi kirinya dan hanya ada kekosongan disana. Jongdae langsung membuka kedua matanya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya hingga selimut yang menutupi tubuh tak berbusananya terjatuh. Ia mengamati keadaan kamarnya yang jauh dari kata 'buruk'.

Kamarnya yang semula penuh dengan berbagai macam barang yang pecah sudah tidak ada lagi. semua barang yang ia pecahkan kini utuh kembali seakan tidak pernah ia sentuh dan buang ke lantai. Ia sibak selimutnya hingga tubuh polosnya terlihat namun tatapannya tidak mengarah ke tubuhnya melainkan ke telapak kakinya.

Ya, telapak kakinya sudah tidak memiliki bekas darah maupun luka.

Jongdae terdiam sesaat seakan ia mengingat sebuah fakta yang membuatnya melakukan semua hal yang ia lakukan kemarin. Semua hal yang menyangkut tentang sosok namja tampan yang kemarin bersamanya, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, berbagi peluh dan kenikmatan bersamanya.

Wajahnya kembali menyendu dengan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh ke kedua pipinya. Namun sebuah kelopak mawar merah jatuh entah darimana ke atas puncak kepala Jongdae. Membuat namja manis itu mendongak bingung menatap langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih gading.

Ia ambil kelopak mawar merah itu dan menatapnya dengan lekat. Ada sesuatu yang berkilau disana. Tertulis beberapa kata yang berasal dari sesuatu –entah apa- yang berwarna perak, kontras sekali dengan warna bunga itu. Jongdae mengamatinya dan membacanya dengan lamat-lamat.

' _Kau tidak sendirian, Jongdae-ya. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu saat kau mengingatku dan membutuhkanku. Yixing.'_

Jongdae mengulas senyumnya dan mendekap erat kelopak mawar merah itu ke dalam dadanya. Namja manis itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepalanya. Jongdae menghela nafasnya lega dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Jongdae-ya," panggil seorang namja dari luar kamar Jongdae. Namja manis itu membuka kedua matanya dan melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan sosok sahabatnya yang memakai pakaian berwarna hitam dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Jongdae tanpa ada niatan untuk merubah posisinya. Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipisnya dan mendekati Jongdae.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan datang ke pemakaman Yixing-hyung. Bersiaplah," ucap Baekhyun mencoba menyembunyikan rasa getir di dalam nada suaranya. Mendengar hal itu Jongdae hanya mengulas senyumnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tunggulah dibawah. Aku akan segera menyusul," balas Jongdae yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Baekhyun. Namja manis itu berjalan keluar kamar Jongdae dan menunggu sesuai dengan apa yang Jongdae katakan. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sosok Jongdae menatapnya dengan raut kosong sesaatnya sebelum sebuah senyum bahagia muncul.

"Yixing-ge," ucapnya kepada sosok seorang namja tampan yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Sosok transparan yang nantinya akan ia lihat pemakamannya. Sosok yang menjadi seseorang yang ia cintai seumur hidupnya.

"Mandikan aku, ge," ucap Jongdae yang langsung dituruti oleh Yixing. Namja tampan itu menggendong Jongdae dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Keduanya kembali melakukan apa yang mereka sukai tanpa perlu khawatir karena tidak akan ada lagi sesuatu yang menghalangi mereka.

 _ **Aku**_ _ **akan melakukan apapun walaupun harus menyerahkan diriku kepada iblis sekalipun.**_ __ _ **A**_ _ **ku akan terus hidup bersamamu yang memiliki sebuah keistimewaan**_ _ **ini**_ _ **. Jika kita tidak bisa bersama dalam dunia manusia, maka aku akan hidup bersamamu di dunia yang berbeda. Aku janji.**_ **-Yixing**

END

Astaga apa ini? TT

FF Request buat _**kmkdotfairytale**_ udah cukup ini ajakan?

Jangan bakar saya karena bikin ff macem ini. Salahkan otak saya yang justru memunculkan ide seperti ini. Maafkan aku TT


End file.
